


Everything's 'Swell'

by Kitkatless



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Arguing, M/M, Making Up, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatless/pseuds/Kitkatless
Summary: Yuri's skates don't fit anymore and it's not for the reason you think.





	1. Everything's 'Swell'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers, first time poster here. This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. Do tell me if you think the characters are too ooc
> 
> More chapters and tags will be added later

”Yura?”

Otabek looked worryingly at the lithe figure sitting on the bench. They were at a secret rink in Moscow, far away from prying eyes and furious fangirls who demanded to know about their ‘relationship’. Truth be told, Otabek wasn’t sure. They lived together, they even slept in the same bed. But kisses only ever happened in the privacy of their apartment. In public they were nothing more than ‘rinkmates’, buddies if you will.

When Otabek approached Yuri, the latter was looking down at his skates in his hands, deeply lost in his own thoughts. He was so far gone, he didn’t hear a word before Otabek sat down beside Yuri amd gently placed a hand on his back. Yuri replied with a surprised gasp, before his expression quickly returned to it’s somber and slightly agitated state. Even though it had been 3 years since the Grand prix skate where he first debuted, very little had changed about Yuri. The attitude was the same as ever, though Yuri’s appearance had changed a bit: A sudden growth spurt had taken place about 2 years ago, making him as tall as Otabek used to be. Of course Otabek had grown a bit himself, but only a bit. They were closer in height now, but Otabek was still a couple of centimeters taller.

“Nothing’s wrong, Beka.”

Of course Yuri would respond like that. Luckily Otabek knew exactly how to respond himself.  
“Then why aren’t you skating? Usually you’re out on the ice before I’ve even put on my skates.”  
Otabek tried to be gentle, really tried, but Yuri wasn’t one to open up in public, and only rarely in the apartment. Yuri looked down on his skates again, making Otabek know he had hit the nail on the head. So much for bundling up his emotions. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and slowly spoke.

“My skates… don’t fit anymore.”

Otabek was stunned for a moment, then chuckled slightly, complete relief washing in over him.

“Yura, that’s normal. Sometimes you just outgrow skates. It’s not a big deal.”

“For fuck’s sake, Beka, I’ve already stopped growing a long time ago! And these skates are only a couple months old, damn it!”

Yuri was practically growling at Otabek. Though it wasn’t uncommon it still surprised him.

“Yura-“

“Just fucking stop already! Something strange’s going on and I’m fucking sca-”

Yuri stopped abruptly, then sighed and looked down at his too-small skates again. Otabek knew he had to give Yuri the time he needed to say the words. If any pressure were to be laid on the younger man right now, he would clam up and who knew when Otabek had a chance to talk to the emotional side of Yuri again? Remaining stoick and patient, he waited for Yuri to speak again.

“I… I’ve been sick for some time. Not super sick, but like, nauseous. In the morning. Especially in the morning.”

Something clicked inside Otabek. Everything was making sense now, especially with Yuri’s explanation. The lashing out and tiredness the smaller man had been suffering from. Limbs swelling. A small gasp came over Otabek’s lips, something he wasn’t able to control. Could Yuri be…?

“…”

“Well, just fucking say something!”

“… Are you pregnant?”

“I don’t know!”

Yuri’s face were flushed red and the look in his eyes were almost akin to… Panic? Otabek was sure Yuri were absolutely terrified, even though Yuri never would admit it. It was plain as day.

Otabek gathered Yuri in an embrace, holding Yuri’s head to his chest and speaking softly. Yuri could only sit there and be held, finding safety in Otabek’s arms. The beat of Otabek’s heartbeat calmed him down, but it beat way faster than Yuri had anticipated. He knew the older man wasn’t really as stoick as he tried to show, but in this horrifying moment had he expected Otabek to be his rock. If there was no rock to keep him stable, how the fuck could he go through this?

“Yura, it’s going to be alright. You said you didn’t know, right? Maybe it’s a false alarm.”

“… I should buy a pregnancy test.”

The words were murmured against Otabek’s chest, calm and collected but also slightly annoyed. Maybe he was annoyed because they now had to leave the rink, or maybe he was still irritated because his skates didn’t fit. Either way, they couldn’t keep sitting there like that. People would most likely begin to stare, or even worse, recognise them. That would only attract more people and maybe even Yuri’s Angels would show up, and they really couldn’t have that.

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“Yeah… But not in the shop. I don’t want people to… To get the wrong idea, you know?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“... Then let’s go.”

It hurt Otabek far more than he would let on, but having a quiet personality has its perks; nobody asks how you really are. That’s why his soft expression only changed slightly when Yuri pushed him away and stood up to gather his things. 

Why was he disappointed? It’s not like they were a couple or anything… Not officially anyway. Standing up he started to gather his things as well, smiling slightly when he saw Yuri waiting for him.

“Hey, you coming or what? Don’t wanna wait forever.”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there, Yura.”


	2. Are you positive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri takes a pregnancy test which outcome will change the way he looks at his future.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Da. It’s not that difficult, Beka.”

Otabek was leaning against the bathroom door, not allowed to come inside. They shared a lot of things, more than he’d like to admit, but for some strange reason Yuri wouldn’t share this with him. It didn’t hurt, not like at the rink, because this time he was actually close by. Or, as close as he could be. Sighing softly, he asked Yuri again.

“I don’t know about this... Don’t you think you should read the instructions?”

“Everyone can piss on a stick, moron. Now shut up or else I won’t be able to pee.”

The last remark was said with a slight sneer. Yuri had been like that the entire time since they had left the secret rink. It was a miracle he hadn’t snapped the clerk’s neck when he had jokingly asked if Yuri had knocked up his girlfriend. Apparently the pregnant one’s partner goes for the pregnancy test as some sort of redemption for getting them pregnant. Huh, who would have thought that? Even though Otabek hadn’t been inside the shop, he’d easily heard Yuri curse the clerk out, saying something about not joking with serious stuff like that.

Otabek shrugged at the thought but chose to go into the kitchen and prepare dinner. Doing something with his hands made him feel better and, more importantly, think less. Picking out a mix he’d made himself on his phone, he started making pasta and frying some vegetables in a pan. He hadn’t noticed the door had opened until Yuri embraced him from behind. Otabek smiled forgivingly, already knowing what Yuri would say and already having accepted his apology. Yuri softly butted his head against Otabek’s back, still collecting himself until he was ready to apologise. 

“Beka, I’m… I shouldn’t have lashed out on you like that. I’m sorry… For earlier, but also at the rink. I’ve been an asshole, I know. I know, ok? It’s… Just been hard on me and I don’t like it. I can’t recognise my body anymore, I can’t skate the way I used to, and-“

The only way Otabek knew how to make Yuri quiet was kissing him, and that only worked half of the time. But this time he was very lucky when he spun around and hungrily attacked the younger male’s lips. Too stunned Yuri could only stand there and accept the kiss, before he softly moaned and kissed back. But just when they had started, Otabek had to softly turn him away to tend to the food, making Yuri whine and try to get Otabek back into the mood. However, Otabek had to decline, not wanting to burn their dinner.

“Apology accepted, but try not to chew off the clerk’s head again, will you? Poor guy’s scared to death.”

“That dumbass had it coming. How dare he ask people about such personal issues? Fucking idiot.”

Yuri had apparently given up hope on a hot make-up makeout session and had settled to lean on the kitchen counter instead. He was just crossing his arms and looking at Otabek, while the latter were doing all the work. It’s not like they had an agreement as to who should do the cooking and who should do the cleaning, but Yuri had never been much for cooking. While his growth spurt had taken place he’d eaten like a horse, making Otabek wonder how Yuri still could be so skinny. The younger skater had just shrugged and blamed his genes, then continued eating his meal, ignoring the taste of the slightly stale pizza crust they’d had in the fridge for a week. But now it seemed like his taste buds had returned to their original state, making Otabek thankful for being able to kiss Yuri without tasting everything he’d just eaten.

They stood in comfortable silence while listening to Otabek’s mix, enjoying each other’s company, when the alarm on Yuri’s phone went off. They both stared at it, but didn’t pick it up for different reasons: Otabek had to tend to the food, and Yuri just couldn’t make himself move the few meters to the table. Was it laziness or fear? Otabek was pretty sure he already knew the answer without even asking his roommate about it, and by knowing the answer he also knew Yuri wouldn’t pick up the phone and turn the alarm off anytime soon, unless…

“Yura...”

“…”

“Yura, the alarm went off. It’s done”

“I know that, I’m not an idiot.”

“ … Do you want me to chec-“

“Yes.”

Yuri quickly interrupted Otabek while still staring at the phone. It was like he was frozen with fear, too afraid his skating career would have been ruined by something he wouldn’t even want. Sure, he’d might like to get a kid in the future, but having a baby at 18 was just too much. Especially with the Grand Prix finals being just around the corner.

“It’s going to be alright, Yura.”

“Would you just go check already?!”

Yuri was overreacting, this much he knew, but he couldn’t stand waiting any longer. Nor could he go into the bathroom to check himself. He could only stand frozen like that, arms still crossed over his chest.

Otabek nodded silently because there wasn’t anything else to be said. There was only two words; positive or negative, and frankly Otabek wasn’t sure what he wished for. He knew Yuri didn’t want children in the near future, but he could imagine Yuri and him walking and pushing a stroller in a park… Or them learning their child to skate. But there would be none of that if the test was negative. Beginning to get just as antsy as Yuri he hurried into the bathroom and saw their future. When Otabek came out again he was completely silent and his face had a strange expression Yuri couldn’t recognise.

“What did it say?”

“It’s… Negative.”

Otabek had brought the test with him and held it up so Yuri could see it. Yuri almost couldn’t believe their luck and ran over to Otabek to snatch it out of his hands. And he was right. Negative. No baby. No pregnancy. No exposure of their relationship. Everything really was going to be alright. Happiness and relief flooded in over him and before he could stop himself, he’d pinned Otabek to the wall and kissed him. Otabek was startled but joined in, nibbling at Yuri’s throat and suddenly dinner was the last thing on their mind.

“Beka, you get the food, then I’ll get the lube and condoms. Meet me in the bedroom in 5 minutes!”

After that Yuri hurried into the bedroom, leaving Otabek to stand alone in their corridor. Once again Otabek was wearing the expression the younger man couldn’t recognise, an expression of hurt and longing. He didn’t want a child that badly, but he thought they had the option… And when Yuri became so happy, how could he mourn a child they weren’t even having? They’d just have to use a condom from now on, because he really couldn’t deal with all these emotions again so soon. Maybe this was all for the best.

Of course it would be best for them to just let loose after such an event. And he should probably massage Yuri’s feet so he could skate again. Maybe this would be a positive night after all?


	3. It suits you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Prix finals arrive but Yuri isn't in the right shape for it. Consequence awaits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the views and kudos, you have no idea how much I appreciate them. Here's another chapter beta'ed by the lovely novocaine_sea, who has encouraged me to keep writing :)

“Yura, it doesn’t fit.”

 

“Of course it does, they made it bigger last week.”

 

“But it’s way too tight.”

 

“Just… Just try to zip it up as far as possible. Then we’ll cover it up with my jacket.”

 

“And on the rink?”

 

“I’ll move so fast they won’t be able to see it!”

 

“Yura…”

 

“What, you want me to give up? Just because some idiot’s done a bad job at the sewing doesn’t mean I can’t wear it. Now zip me up!”

 

Otabek sighed but did as Yuri told him. This was their big night, for all of them; the night of the Grand Prix free skate, and Yuri could not be more miserable. Even though the pregnancy test had been negative, and he’d been feeling much better about his body and skating, there was still something… Wrong. His skates fit, he wasn’t sick anymore, but lately he’d been very hungry. More than usual. And sometimes the food would gather at his stomach, making it push out a little. It would be normal if he ate a lot, but he didn’t eat that much, at least that’s what he told himself.

 

If you asked Otabek, he had a completely different opinion. A couple of weeks after the pregnancy scare Yuri had become ravenous; he’d eaten everything edible in the apartment, even the spicy peppers he didn’t even like. It was strange, more so because Yuri wasn’t growing. It wasn’t a growth spurt, it wasn’t the muscles. If it was anything, it would have to be the stomach.

 

Otabek didn’t mind a bit of chub, but it would be a major disadvantage in the competition and skating in general. Otabek had snuck in on Yuri eating ice cream from out of the container late at night. Yuri hadn’t heard him coming, making him drop both container and spoon on the floor in surprise. The red ears and silent scowl gave Otabek the impression that Yuri was very displeased about being found out, but after finding two new spoons and handing one to Yuri, there was no frown to be seen. They had taken the ice cream container into the bedroom and started feeding each other, but it seemed like Yuri wanted more than just ice cream. The morning after had been sticky, both from ice cream and other fluids.

 

“Wish me luck, Beka!”

 

And just like that Yuri were gone, skating out to the middle of the rink, leaving his sports jacket behind. The tailor had done a good job at placing rhinestones random places on the suit, but none too close to the stomach. She knew Yuri wanted to conceal it as much as possible, but with an almost skintight skating costume it wasn’t easy. Otabek thought the tailor should have a bonus for making such a dazzling suit, but Yuri was furious because it didn’t fit. At least the rhinestones were worth it because no matter how fast Yuri was skating, none of them fell off. And the lighting made them shine like precious gemstones, diverting everybody’s gaze from the skater’s stomach and back.

 

“ _Davai!_ ”

 

Beside Otabek stood Viktor and the Yuuri from Japan. Otabek didn’t know them very well, but they were important to Yuri and so they were important to Otabek. They seemed to get along quite well, but they were not so familiar that Otabek wanted to chitchat with them, meaning he usually was very quiet around them. The two men seemed to understand Otabek’s silence as just his way of being, but nobody would understand him in the same way as Yuri could.

 

“Yuri!”

 

Otabek realised he had spaced out a little, very embarrassed about not showing interest in his roommate’s program, when the Japanese Yuuri suddenly cried out; Yuri had flopped one of his jumps, having too much speed had made him jump too far and he couldn’t hit the ground without falling down. Otabek gasped out of fright because this was first time in a while Yuri had made a mistake during his jumps. Something was definitely wrong! He was just about to enter the ice, forgetting to take of the guards on his skates, when Yuri suddenly were up and around again. He’d missed a bit of the song, making it impossible to do the remaining jumps. Unless… He improvised.

 

And that’s just what Yuri did. He almost danced to the music, like a fairy would dance on a lake, making all kinds of moves that would get his score up, but his time had almost run out. This was it: He had one last big jump to make and he was going to do it flawlessly. But… He didn’t. This one flopped as well, not making him fall, but he still touched the ice with his hands to make sure he didn’t fall. The ending pose was only a shadow of itself, revealing a broken Yuri just out of reach of Otabek’s hands.

 

The applause had been somewhat questionable, but Yuri had hurried off the rink, tearing off his skates as soon as he hit the floor, not even listening to it.

 

“Yurio, what happened? Why did you make so many mista-“

 

“Don’t.”

 

Yuri had cut Viktor off with a growl, eyes warning him to not go any further. Even though it was Otabek’s turn to perform soon, he ran after Yuri, all interest in his own program gone. Both Lilia and Yakov had been angry, demanding why he had screwed up, but Yuri was silent. Not a single word came over the slightly trembling lips. Otabek was pretty sure the rest of the world only saw anger and disappointment, but he saw behind the façade and saw hurt, confusion, but most prominently, anger.

 

After the score had been announced, an all-time low score much lower than JJ’s at the Grand Prix three years prior, Yuri retreated to the farthest point from the rink while still being inside the area of the competitors. Otabek silently approached him, holding Yuri’s sports jacket in his hands. Yuri didn’t even look up when Otabek sat beside him, not lost in his own thoughts, but rather lost in his cell phone; the social media was overflowing with comments and conspiracy theories as to why Yuri could have made so made mistakes. One even tried to prove Yuri had lost a bet to JJ and had had to let him win. That was just plain ridiculous.

 

“I brought your jacket.”

 

“… Thanks.”

 

Yuri had to put down the phone to put it down, making the already stretched-out suit stretch even more. Yuri winced a bit, but managed to put it down before he looked pleadingly at Otabek.

 

“Can you zip me down? It’s difficult to… to breathe.”

 

Otabek gave Yuri a strange look, wondering just how far the latter had let himself go. Nodding quietly, he brushed Yuri’s hair away and zipped the suit down. Yuri groaned immediately from the relief, stretched, put on his jacket and then sat back in a comfortable position, but he was still irritated at himself. Feeling lost, Otabek could only sit and look at the broken shell of the person he once knew.

 

He wanted to comfort Yuri, he really did, but too much physical contact would draw other’s attention. What should he do?

 

“Oi, why are you staring at me like that?”

 

It took Otabek a moment to understand that Yuri wasn’t talking to him, but rather a quite persistent journalist who was hungry for a juicy story. Otabek gulped nervously, he was afraid a fight was going to break out, and he was pretty sure he was right.

 

“Yuri Plisetsky! What went wrong with your performance since the old champion couldn’t land any of his jumps?"

 

“Huh?!”

 

“Have you been ill? Or is it because of you recent weight gain-“

 

The journalist was cut off by a furious Yuri grabbing his collar and snarling at him.

 

“Say that again! I dare you!”

 

“Yura!!”

 

Otabek had to hold his roommate back, making sure Yuri didn’t injure the journalist any further. Of course the little fight drew a lot of attention to them, making more journalists run to them.

 

This is bad, Otabek thought. He had to get Yuri out, even if it cost him to miss his own performance. But just how were they supposed to get out when the crowd was growing larger every minute? He shot a pleading look at Viktor and the Japanese Yuuri, begging them to help Yuri out. And of course Viktor did what he was best at: Creating drama.

 

“Hey people!”

 

Then Viktor kissed Yuuri while groping the Japanese man. The press was stunned, but not for long as flashes from their cameras and millions of questions were now directed at the older couple. Otabek used the much needed chance to haul Yuri out from the skating rink and onto the street just outside. He was panting, when they finally got out, having forgotten to take off his skates. Fortunately Yuri had switched to sneakers after skating, which made it able for him to complain without any problems.

 

“What the hell, Beka? Why the fuck did you do that?!”

 

Otabek made a quick round with his eyes, making sure no one was close enough to hear their conversation. He was still a bit out of breath, but he started talking while taking his skates off.

 

“In case you didn’t notice the journalists were having a field day writing about you being a violently competitive skater.”

 

“I could easily have beaten his ass! That’ll teach him to call me fat!”

 

“That’s exactly what they want! And you’re not fat, you’re just… a bit, uhm…”

 

“A bit what?”

 

Yuri’s words where low, warning. This wouldn’t end well for Otabek. He gulped nervously as he tried to select his words carefully.

 

“You’re just a bit, uhm… chubby.”

 

“Chubby.”

 

“Yeah… But it suits you! It really does! You look cute.”

 

“Cute.”

 

Yuri was repeating the words with such distaste that Otabek was sure he would end up sleeping on the couch. But that was nothing compared to what Yuri did next. With his expression still the same sour scowl, Yuri signaled for a taxi while being completely silent. But when Otabek tried to follow Yuri into the cab, Yuri smacked the door shut in his face. Otabek stood bewildered on the pavement while the taxi drove away. What in the world was that?


	4. Painfully obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so obvious but Otabek is still not understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies, I'm so sorry for the long wait! Writer's block can be such a pain, especially when English isn't your first language... Anyway, here's a new chapter to follow up on Otabek's big mistake from last time. Hope you enjoy it ^^
> 
> Betaed by my amazing cousin TrickyTerrific who's not into mpreg at all but still wants to help out her nerdy cousin <3

“Can I come in?”

No response.

“Yura, please.”

Still no response.

Otabek was starting to grow tired of knocking on the bedroom door. Yuri had locked both front door and bedroom door, making it painfully obvious that he didn’t want Otabek near him. Thankfully Otabek still had a key to their apartment, something he had refused in the past. He had been pretty sure he wouldn’t need a key because of their relationship, but Yuri kept complaining about them arguing about who should hold onto the key. Thank god for Yuri. But the bedroom key? There was only one of them.

“Yura, I’m sorry. I really am. Can you please open the door?”

Again he was met with silence, but after a couple of seconds he heard Yuri shuffling around and unlocking the door. Apparently Yuri was having second thoughts about the silent treatment he was currently giving Otabek. Or so Otabek thought.

“Move. I gotta go to the bathroom.”

Yuri almost shoved Otabek away as soon as the door was open and strode the bathroom, slamming the door loudly and locking it, making Otabek aware that yes, his Yura was still very much pissed. He didn’t know what to do with himself, he could only stand there and hope Yuri hadn’t decided to barricade the bathroom.

Instead of hovering around the locked bathroom door he went into their bedroom, surprised discover countless pants were scattered around the bedroom, mostly on the ground. He picked up a pair and stretched it slightly, frowning at the thought of Yuri making a mess. They’d just cleaned the apartment that weekend, making it much too soon for it to get messy again. Starting to pick up the clothes, he hummed a song he had been working on for a while but still hadn’t been able to finish.

“Oi! What the fuck are you doing?”

Otabek turned around and saw Yuri in his sleepwear, face flushed red and hands on his hips. Was it just him or were Yuri’s hips getting… Wider?

“I’m cleaning up your mess. Why are your clothes on the floor?”

“Don’t touch it!”

Yuri hurried towards Otabek and snatched the clothes out of his grasp. Otabek was so shocked he just let him, but then he came back to his senses and asked again impatiently.

“Yura, why are your clothes on the floor?

“It’s none of your business!”

“Of course it’s my business! I don’t want to live in this chaos.”

“Well, then just move!”

“You’re not making any sense. Please explain it.”

“You see, if you don’t like how I live, then you should just move out!”

“Yura, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“Maybe… But I meant it! If you’re not happy here, then leave!!”

Otabek was completely stunned by Yuri’s words. Of course he was happy living with Yuri, and even though they’ve fought before, nothing had been as dumb and trivial as this. He opened his mouth to bark back, but closed it again when he realised it would get him nowhere. He had to change his way of speaking to make sure Yuri would open up to him. Something must really have been bothering him since such a small thing made him so angry.

“Yura… What’s wrong?”

Otabek’s voice was low, careful. He knew how to handle this, but sometimes Yuri was so unpredictable that even his special move would fail.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

Otabek stepped closer and embraced Yuri, holding the younger man’s head close to him. Yuri went stiff and wanted to move away, but then again, he had missed Otabek the entire night, making it difficult to fall asleep. Yuri sighed and closed his eyes, but in the end, he actually spoke.

“My pants don’t fit… I’m getting fat, just like that journalist said. And… And I can’t skate the way I used to, so… I figured you wouldn’t find me attractive anymore. And then you would leave me. And I’d be alone, completely alone, and you would move on, and, and-“

“And that’s why you wanted to break up, so I wouldn’t stop finding you attractive…?”

Yuri nodded solemnly, but he didn’t look at Otabek. If he happened to be angry, which Otabek very seldom was, then it would be an instant game over and they would have to break up. But instead of anger he was met with a quiet chuckle. Looking up he saw Otabek smiling widely, definitely not angry. How come he took it so lightly?

“You’re so silly, Yura. If I found you attractive 3 years ago, I’d definitely still find you attractive now.”

Yuri drew away and gave him a skeptical look, obviously not satisfied with the answer.

“So, you would find me attractive now, or you _do_ find me attractive now?”

Otabek laughed quietly at Yura’s strange question then kissed him on the forehead and smiled.

“I did find you attractive 3 years ago, I do find you attractive now, and I will find you attractive as long as we’re together.”

“Even when I grow old and wrinkly and can’t skate anymore?”

“Especially then.”

Yuri sighed happily and allowed Otabek to gather him into a hug, safe and absolutely satisfied. How childish to have such an argument… But it was nice to confirm that Otabek still liked him even when he was getting fat.

The two of them stood in comfortable silence when Yuri suddenly felt something. It was like some kind of flutter in his stomach, much like gas, but still not quite like it. He gasped when it came again, withdrawing from Otabek and tried to find the source of the strange fluttering.

“Holy shit, what was that?!”

“What was what?”

“That!”

When the fluttering returned once again he grabbed Otabek’s hand and held it to the now rather large bulge of his stomach. But this time it stopped quickly and didn’t come again no matter how much he clawed and pushed at his stomach.

Yuri was as white as a sheet and clearly shaken, but then he looked angry. Whatever was going on inside his head, it wasn’t good. He looked at Otabek with determination and said curtly:

“Beka, get me a pregnancy test.”


End file.
